Fides Graeca
by Merami
Summary: Spoiler Band 7! Fides Graeca  Griechische Treue. Ausdruck für Untreue. Snapes Rückkehr an die Schule sorgt für Wirbel. Manche Erkenntnisse kommen zu spät und manche Fragen bleiben leider unbeantwortet.


**Disclaimer: **Leider gehören die Figuren mir nicht. Ich verdiene auch kein geld mit ihnen. Mir liegen sie nur am Herzen

**  
**

**Fides Graeca**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Stimmung im Lehrerzimmer war noch dunkler als die Holzvertäfelung an den Wänden, und die eisigen Mienen der komplett versammelten Lehrerschaft schienen die Wärme des Kaminfeuers zu verschlucken. Minerva McGonagall saß in einem der niedrigen Sessel. Ihre linke Hand hielt ein amtliches Schreiben, und mit den Fingern der Rechten trommelte sie auf der Armlehne, während Pomona Sprout aufgebracht im Raum auf und ab lief. Nur Horace Slughorn schien einmal wieder die Ruhe selbst zu sein, denn er schaufelte unentwegt kandierte Ananas in sich herein. Selbst Sybil Trelawney war zu der Krisensitzung erschienen und hockte mit einer Tasse Tee in der zittrigen Hand in einem Sessel neben dem Kamin.

„Das kannst du nicht zulassen, Minerva!", brach Sprout die Stille und wandte sich zu McGonagall um. „Wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn ein Königsmord dazu führt, dass man hier Direktor wird? Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen! Zur Not legen wir Snape geschlossen unsere Kündigung vor! Der Posten der Direktorin gebührt dir und nicht diesem Mörder!"

„Und was soll das bitteschön bringen, Pomona?" Minerva blickte ihre Kollegin ruhig an, obwohl man ihren funkelnden Augen ansah, dass es unter ihrer Robe brodelte. „Das Ministerium ist infiltriert, die Todesser haben so viel Macht, dass sie Snape zum Direktor machen konnten. Wenn wir jetzt kündigen, dann sind unsere Schüler den Machenschaften des Unnennbaren ausgeliefert, denn wie gesagt, bringt unser neuer _Schulleiter_ gleich noch zwei der berüchtigtsten Todesser als Lehrer mit an die Schule."

McGonagalls Blick fiel wieder auf das Pergament, und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ausgerechnet die Carrows. Warum nicht gleich noch Greyback als Hausmeister? Und erst diese Fußnote: _Unverzeihliche sind ab sofort als Bestrafung zulässig und nach Ermessen des Lehrkörpers einzusetzen_. Und ich habe wirklich geglaubt, Umbridges Methoden seien mittelalterlich, aber das hier ist früheste Steinzeit. Wir können jetzt nicht gehen und die Schüler dieser Gefahr schutzlos aussetzen!"

„Jetzt wartet doch erstmal ab, vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm wie ihr es euch ausmahlt", schaltete sich Slughorn ein, was ihm unisono ein Schnauben aller anderen Lehrer einbrachte. Slughorn hing mal wieder sein Fähnchen in den Wind, aber auch er würde sich noch umtun, wenn alles wirklich so kommen würde, wie McGonagall es sich mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen ausmalte.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien eine zitternde Hauselfe. „Er ist soeben eingetroffen – mit zwei anderen."

„Danke, Winky", nickte ihr McGonagall zu und genauso schnell wie die Elfe erschienen war, war diese auch schon wieder verschwunden. „Dann lasst die Spiele beginnen. Wir sind uns also einig. Der Schutz der Schüler hat oberste Priorität."

Kurz kam zustimmendes Gemurmel, und sogar Slughorn ließ sich zu einem Nicken herab. Doch dann wurde die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet, und eine belastende Stille herrschte urplötzlich im Raum.

„Nach Ihnen, Herr Schulleiter", hörte Minerva eine schrille Frauenstimme und sah sich mit ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum konfrontiert. Snape betrat den Raum, flankiert von den stämmigen Geschwistern Alecto und Amycos Carrow. Dass der es wirklich wagte, hierher zurückzukehren. Und dass er nun den Platz von Albus einnehmen sollte, glich einem Schlag ins Gesicht.

Snape sondierte den Raum, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Minerva kam es so vor, als wenn sein Blick einen Moment länger auf ihr ruhte. „Nun gut", begann Snape schließlich zu sprechen, „da alle anwesend sind und vermutlich das Schriftstück des Ministeriums von der wehrten Professor McGonagall vorgelesen wurde, gibt es zu meinem Amtsantritt nicht mehr viel zu sagen, da alles im Detail dort schon aufgeführt wurden. Alecto Carrow wird Muggelkunde unterrichten."

Snape deutete auf die pummelige Todesserin zu seiner Rechten, als erwarte er einen Willkommensapplaus, der aber ausblieb. Stattdessen hüllte sich die Lehrerschaft in eisiges Schweigen „Und Amycos Carrow wird Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen."

„Alecto Carrow als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde? Die weiß ja noch nicht einmal, ob man Muggel mit einem oder mit zwei K schreibt", machte McGonagall ihrem Unmut Luft, auch wenn es waghalsig war und meinte von der feisten Todesserin so etwas wie „Zwei K, oder?" zu hören, als diese sich tuschelnd an ihren Bruder wandte. Innerlich verdrehte Minerva die Augen. Der Unterricht würde ohnehin nur eine Ansammlung von Lügenmärchen werden, aber diese Frau und ihre nicht vorhandene Bildung machten das ganze Schulfach zu einer Farce.

„Professor McGonagall", wandte sich nun Snape direkt an Minerva mit einem so süßlichen Unterton, dass Minerva ihre Finger in der Armlehne verkrallte, „der Minister persönlich hat die Geschwister Carrow zum Lehrkörper erkoren. Und Sie wollen doch nicht etwa den Minister in Frage stellen?"

„Gewiss nicht", presste Minerva zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und meinte den Anflug eines hämischen Grinsens auf Snapes Gesicht zu sehen. Der wusste genau, wie sie auf Vorwürfe der Illoyalität reagierte. Auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sie diesem Minister nicht loyal gegenüber eingestellt war. Dieser Minister war nichts weiter als eine Handpuppe des Unnennbaren.

„Da wir nun alles geklärt haben, sehe ich keinen Anlass, sie noch weiter von der Arbeit abzuhalten", erklärte Snape seidig und wandte sich zum Gehen. Amycos sprang sofort und öffnete ihm die Tür, doch in dieser hielt der Schulleiter inne und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, Professor McGonagall, ich möchte Sie in meinem Büro sprechen, umgehend." Snape rauschte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Lehrerzimmer, und Minerva verdrehte abermals genervt die Augen. Die Geschwister Carrow warteten an der Tür auf Minerva wie die Vorboten der Hölle, in die sie sich nun zu begeben hatte.

McGonagall erhob sich absichtlich langsam und überhörte Amycos' Gedrängel: „Los McGonagall, du hast es gehört. Beeil dich!" Sie wurde fast schon aus dem Lehrerzimmer geschubst, und in Minerva wuchs der Wunsch heran, diesem Grobian eine nette kleine Verwandlung angedeihen zu lassen, als er sie unter fortlaufender Stichelei zu Snapes Büro eskortierte. Seine Schwester hielt sich zurück, nur ihr Grinsen verriet ansatzweise, welches Fest es für sie sein musste, Minerva in ihr ehemaliges Büro zu führen, das nun das Büro des Mörders von Minervas ehemaligem Mentor und Freund war.

Aber Minerva McGonagall würde sich nicht kleinkriegen lassen. Solange es noch einen Schüler in diesen Mauern gab, so würde sie hier unterrichten und diesen vor den Todessern so gut es ging schützen. Sie passierte stumm die langen Gänge und scheu flüsternden Portraits, und schließlich gelangte sie über die Wendeltreppe hinter dem Wasserspeier zu dem Büro des Schulleiters.

„Professor McGonagall für Sie, Schulleiter", gab sich Amycos unterwürfig, als er Minerva in das Büro geführt hatte.

Snape nickte nur knapp, und Minervas Blick verfinsterte sich, als sie ihn in dem Stuhl von Albus ausmachen konnte. „Sie können gehen, Carrow. Richten Sie sich in Ihrem Büro ein, mit Professor McGonagall werde ich schon allein fertig."

Mit einer demütigen Verbeugung gehorchte Amycos. Snape bot Minerva in einer einladenden Geste den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an, doch sie zog es vor, zu stehen. Mit gestraffter Haltung und unbewegter Miene wartete sie, dass Snape das Gespräch beginnen würde, auch wenn es ein einseitiges Reden sein würde, denn ihm hatte sie nichts zu sagen – oder besser gesagt nichts, das man seinem Vorgesetzten sagen sollte. Und dies war Severus Snape jetzt nun einmal, Gryffindor sei es geklagt.

„Machen wir es kurz, Minerva", begann Snape und suchte den Blick in Minervas Augen. Doch sie kannte Severus Snape gut genug, um zu wissen, dass man diesem nicht in die Augen sehen sollte, wenn man nicht ein genauso guter Okklumentiker war wie er selbst. Und so wich sie seinem Blick aus. „Sie können sich denken, dass ER mich schickt", fuhr Snape fort, „und ich soll der Lehrerschaft ausrichten, dass sie sich nicht bedroht fühlen sollen. Er schätzt sie, und er würde es ungern sehen, wenn er magisches Blut zerstören müsste, nur um an sein Ziel zu kommen."

Minerva hüllte sich noch immer in Schweigen und vermied weiterhin direkten Augenkontakt. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wo Harry Potter sich aufhielt, aber das brauchte Snape nicht zu erfahren. „Und da ich SEINE Meinung teile, habe ich beschlossen, dass sie auch weiterhin die stellvertretende Schulleiterin bleiben", fügte Snape abschließend an.

„Zu gütig, Schulleiter", zwang sich Minerva zu antworten, doch insgeheim war sie froh, dass man ihr diesen Posten nicht auch noch entzog. Im Falle eines Falles hatte sie damit volle Befehlsgewalt über alle Verteidigungszauber und Mechanismen der Schule, aber sie ging davon aus, dass Snape dies nicht bewusst war. Sonst hätte er wohl eher den grobschlächtigen Carrow zu seiner Stellvertretung ernannt.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie mein Angebot annehmen. Dann habe ich nur noch eine Frage: Wo ist Potter?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Professor", entgegnete Minerva emotionslos, „Mr. Potter ist zu Schuljahresbeginn nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt." Und das was Harry Potters Glück, befand Minerva insgeheim. Denn sonst hätte sie schon bei Erhalt des amtlichen Schreibens heute morgen für seine sofortige Flucht gesorgt, denn Snape würde mit den Jungen eiskalt seinem Herren übergeben, wenn er diesen in seine langen Finger bekäme. Schließlich war er der im Moment meistgesuchte Zauberer des Landes.

„Bedauerlich", kam es seidig von ihrem Vorgesetzten, „höchst bedauerlich, finden Sie nicht? Hieß es nicht immer, er sei die Hoffnung der Zaubererschaft? Wie will er denn Hoffnung geben ohne fundamentierte Ausbildung?"

„Man sollte die Hoffnung nicht auf eine Person bauen, Severus. Sie wissen selbst, wie schnell man von den Menschen desillusioniert werden kann. Kaum einer ist der, für den ihn andere halten", brachte Minerva ruhig hervor, doch sie beide wussten sehr wohl, dass es hier nicht mehr um Potter ging.

„Manchmal ist eine Desillusionierung von Nöten, damit manche aus ihren Tagträumen aufwachen und der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen, Minerva."

Was wusste dieser Mann im Stuhl seines Mordopfers denn schon von der Wahrheit? Er hatte schließlich alle jahrelang hinters Licht geführt. „Haben Sie noch etwas mit mir zu besprechen? Wenn nicht, mein Unterricht beginnt in ein paar Minuten."

Snape nickte ihr zu. „Ich will Sie nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten, Minerva."

Dieser Satz war fast schon erlösend für sie, und Minerva verließ eilig das Büro, doch als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, meinte sie Snape reden zu hören.

„Damit wären nun endlich alle Weichen gestellt …"

„Alle Weichen gestellt…"

McGonagall schüttelt den Kopf und verscheucht die Bilder, die sich bis dato vor ihren Augen abspielten. Bilder, die inzwischen mehr als ein Jahr alt sind und sie noch immer verfolgen. Sie hat damals Severus Snape wieder gründlich missverstanden gehabt. Oder falsch verstehen wollen. Er hat ihr ohnehin einst vorgeworfen, dass sich Gryffindors die Wahrheit so lange zurechtbiegen würden bis sie ihnen gefällt. Und diese damals belauschten Worte fallen im Nachhinein definitiv unter diese Kategorie, soviel muss Minerva heute einsehen.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtet sie die beiden Grabmale. Albus hat ihm immer vertraut, und Snape musste erst sterben, um den genauen Grund für dieses bedingungslose Vertrauen ans Tageslicht zu bringen. Ganz tief in ihrem Herzen bewundert Minerva McGonagall sogar Severus Snape. Sie hätte vermutlich nicht so bedingungslos treu gehandelt, nachdem Albus seinerseits sein Versprechen gebrochen hat: Er hatte versprochen, Snapes heimliche und große Liebe Lily Evans zu schützen und war kläglich gescheitert. Und nun hatte Severus sogar sein Leben gegeben für ihren Sohn, der auch seiner hätte sein können.

‚Preise den Engel und sein Gebot, hier steh' ich treu dir bis in den Tod.'

Minerva kommen Zeilen der Wagneroper „Der fliegende Holländer" in den Sinn, und nie und nirgends sind die letzten Worte der tragischen Heldin Senta, die ihr Leben opferte für ihre Liebe, so wahr wie am Grab des wohl meist verkannten Mannes der Zaubererschaft.

Hätte er doch nur ein Zeichen gegeben, er hätte nicht sterben brauchen. Nicht so. Nicht kampflos kurz vor dem Ende als Opfer eines Irren, der glaubte, so die Macht über Albus' Zauberstab zu erlangen.

Severus Snape ist doch immer ein Kämpfer gewesen, bekannt für seine erstklassigen Reaktionen und Reflexe. Warum hat er sich nicht gewehrt? Oder war er des Kämpfens müde geworden und sah seinen Auftrag als erledigt an?

Eine Frage, die Minerva wohl nie würde beantwortet bekommen. Oder jedenfalls nicht in nächster Zeit, aber irgendwann, denn Minerva glaubt fest daran, alle in der Ewigkeit wieder zu sehen.

„Vielleicht findest du dort nun deinen Frieden und dein Glück mit deiner Lily. Ich wünsche es dir von Herzen, Severus."

Minerva legt Blumen nieder am Grabmal von Albus und an dem von Severus, direkt daneben. „Ich werde eure Schule in Ehren halten und in eurem Sinne weiterführen." Minerva spricht leise, und wie so oft nach Ende des Krieges sammeln sich beim Blick auf die beiden Grabmale Tränen in ihren Augen. „Und ich werde auf Lilys Sohn aufpassen, Severus. Ich hoffe ich kann das genauso gut wie du."

Dann wendet sie sich ab und geht zurück zur Schule. Doch selbst wenn sie jetzt Direktorin ist, für sie wird es immer die Schule von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore und Severus Snape sein – den beiden größten Schulleitern aller Zeiten.


End file.
